<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lol by coppercoatedDaisie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848777">lol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coppercoatedDaisie/pseuds/coppercoatedDaisie'>coppercoatedDaisie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phantom of the Opera (2004)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Chinuk Wawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coppercoatedDaisie/pseuds/coppercoatedDaisie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>oc development// WHY ARE PEOPLE READING THIS NO ONE WAS SUPPOSED TO FIND THIS THIS WAS SUPPOSEED TO BE NOTES TO MYSELF WHAT</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-kasai splits with chiba at the mansion and goes missing (jan 18)</p><p>-chiba slowly starts to get sick, being away from host for too long (starts jan 28)</p><p>-chiba starts loosing her quirk (february 4)</p><p>-small villain fight with a masked figure /proto design pg 10 in sketch/ (february 19)<br/>
~during fight chiba notices the figure isnt using any quirk</p><p>-chiba feels drastically better during/after the fight + has her quirk back (february 19)</p><p>-keeps seeing this masked figure in alleys when walking (february 20-???undecided date)</p><p>-large fight between masked figure and chiba (march 7)<br/>
~kasai is revealed to be the villain (march 7//mid fight)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>